intertwined conspiracy
by heytrisha
Summary: Belarus membenci Amerika; Indonesia juga. / (friendship) IndoBela.
1. Chapter 1: mutual agreement

_intertwined conspiracy_

_._

**genre**: friendship/crime

**rating**: T

.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**notes**: peringatan, mungkin ini rada crack. _and the rating goes up to T 'cause of some rude words here, _hehe.

* * *

Kalender di kantor Indonesia menunjukkan hari Selasa, tanggal delapan belas Maret.

Indonesia menaikkan alis pada catatan kecil yang ada di samping kolom tanggal itu—ditulis dengan spidol merah tebal. Kunjungan kenegaraan Presiden Belarus, pada tanggal setelahnya.

Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, memilih batik terbaiknya di antara sekian banyak batik yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja ia harus berdandan serapi mungkin besok, kalau tidak bosnya akan marah-marah. Lagipula, kunjungan itu bertujuan untuk menegosiasikan hubungan bilateral antar kedua negara.

Gadis itu menggantung batik yang dipilihnya di belakang pintu, dan bergegas tidur. Tak lupa ia menyalakan alarm untuk besok pagi—yah, _meski tak menjamin dirinya akan bangun tepat waktu, sih…_

.

Kebiasaan jam karetnya sepertinya harus dikurangi sedikit-sedikit.

* * *

Selesai upacara dan sambutan seremonial yang bagi Indonesia terasa terlalu lama—gadis itu mulai menyelinap ke pintu keluar ruangan, bergegas ke dapur Istana untuk melihat persiapan para petugas bagian konsumsi yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan untuk jamuan nanti. _Hm, pasti hidangannya lezat-lezat._

Ia meminta sepotong kue bika ambon pada salah satu petugas yang dikenalnya baik, dan bergegas keluar sembari menyembunyikan kue itu di saku kemejanya. _Heh, cicip satu saja tak apa-apa, kan…_

Di koridor yang mengarah ke taman belakang istana—mendadak ia menubruk seseorang. Orang yang ditabraknya tersandung, lalu terjatuh—untung ia mendarat di karpet yang empuk.

Indonesia tertegun, dan buru-buru membungkuk untuk meraih tangan orang itu—yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

_Wah, pasti bukan termasuk orang Istana. Jangan-jangan dia salah satu dari delegasi yang sedang berkunjung, lagi…_

Tapi sebelum Indonesia sempat membantu orang itu untuk berdiri, si gadis sudah bangkit lebih dulu. Ia menegakkan badannya tanpa suara—lalu mengibas-ngibaskan setelan biru-putih yang dikenakannya dengan cekatan.

"Uhm, maaf Nona…!" kata Indonesia buru-buru. Si gadis mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Shit_," gumamnya pelan. "Kau mengagetkanku, tahu."

Indonesia menaikkan alis—antara kaget dengan bahasa kasar gadis itu ditambah dengan nada kalem yang digunakannya saat menggerutu tadi.

"Maaf, Nona…"kata Indonesia lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum minta maaf. "Omong-omong, kau salah satu tamu dari Belarus itu, kan?"

"Hm ehm," si gadis mengangguk datar. Indonesia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak disana?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak termasuk salah satu delegasi, jadi paling-paling aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun saja disana nanti," balasnya ringan. Indonesia menatap gadis itu lagi—kali ini dari atas ke bawah, dan berpikir kalau sepertinya ia adalah gadis yang kalem.

"Oh begitu," ia mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau kemana, omong-omong?"

Si gadis terdiam sejenak. "Disini ada taman, kan? Aku ingin menghirup udara luar."

Indonesia tersenyum lebar. "Wah, kebetulan. Aku juga ingin kesana. Kita bareng saja, kalau begitu," si gadis berambut hitam menarik tangan sang tamu asing itu secara bersahabat, lalu bergegas ke pintu menuju taman belakang.

.

Gadis pirang itu terdiam sebentar—mengamati tangannya yang ditarik mendadak, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja langkah kenalan barunya itu.

* * *

"Udara disini hangat, ya," si gadis pirang mengomentari, sembari menoleh pada Tuan Rumah di sebelahnya. Indonesia mengangguk riang.

"Kau suka?"

"Sedikit terlalu panas sih," gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kurasa, aku lumayan menyukainya."

Indonesia tersenyum lebar. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, iya," katanya mendadak, "aku lupa tanya namamu. Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Gadis pirang itu menatap Indonesia sekilas. "Natalya," balasnya singkat. "Natalya Arlovskaya."

"Oh," Indonesia mengangguk-angguk. _Namanya lumayan ribet juga._

"Kalau kau?" sekarang giliran gadis itu yang bertanya.

"Indonesia," balasnya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, jangan panggil aku Indon, loh," ia mewanti-wanti. Natalya menaikkan alis.

"Namamu sama dengan nama negara ini, ya."

'_Tentu saja_,' pikir Indonesia dalam hati. Tapi ia hanya tertawa ramah pada gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, Natalya," Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu—yang dipandangi si gadis dengan tatapan heran. "Semoga kau menikmati kunjunganmu kesini, ya."

Natalya terdiam sejenak—sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan gadis itu. Jari-jari Indonesia terasa hangat.

"Kira-kira mereka membicarakan apa ya, di dalam," gumam Indonesia setengah melamun. Natalya menoleh.

"Kerja sama," gadis itu memberitahu singkat. Indonesia meringis.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu," balasnya ceplas-ceplos. "Kerjasama di bidang apa, maksudku?"

Natalya terdiam sebentar—berusaha berkonsentrasi pada percakapannya dengan gadis itu, dan bukan pada lamunannya tentang sang Kakak. "Pertanian…"

"Hm?"

"—serta ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi," jelasnya sambil menatap Indonesia lekat-lekat. Lawan bicaranya terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Ini pertama kalinya negaramu berkunjung ke negaraku, ya?" tanya Indonesia lagi. Natalya mengangguk.

"Indonesia," gumam gadis pirang itu mendadak, "kau jarang menjalin kerja sama dengan negara-negara Eropa Timur, ya?"

Sang tuan rumah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm," ia mengingat-ngingat sembari terdiam sejenak, "dengan Kazaskhtan dan Polandia sudah, sih. Oh ya, dengan Rusia juga…" ia menambahkan.

Natalya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau kulihat-lihat, kau jarang menjalin kerja sama lagi dengan Kakakku, ya," gumamnya lambat-lambat. Indonesia menaikkan alis.

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya," Natalya menoleh, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah pucatnya yang daritadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, "Rusia itu kakakku."

"…oh," Indonesia menelan ludah. Apa benar gadis di sampingnya ini si _Natasha_-_entah-siapa_—yang didesas-desuskan memiliki kecenderungan maniak dan selalu membawa-bawa pisau di saku bajunya. Ia bergidik sedikit. _Tsah, mudah-mudahan saja si Natalya Arlosvah—err, dia lupa nama lengkapnya, di sebelahnya ini tidak menusuknya mendadak dari belakang._

"Padahal dulu kau lumayan dekat dengannya, ya," Natalya menaruh tangannya di dagu, seakan tengah mengenang masa lalu yang membahagiakan, namun telah lama lewat.

"Err, iya," Indonesia membalas pelan-pelan, "pada waktu Orde Lama, Natalya."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk-angguk—meskipun dia tak tahu Orde Lama itu apa, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Hh," desahnya perlahan, "kurasa, aku tahu kenapa kau mulai menjauh dari Kakakku."

"Eh?" Indonesia menaikkan alis, merasa terkejut sedikit akan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Ah ya," Natalya merenggangkan tangannya, lalu menghela napas lagi. "Itu gara-gara kau mulai dekat dengan si America brengsek itu," gumamnya setengah gusar. "Iya kan?" Natalya menoleh, dan sekilas—

…Indonesia menahan napas pada senyum lebar—_bukan_, maniak yang terpampang di wajah gadis itu.

'_Jiah_,' gumam Indonesia dalam hati, '_auranya_ _sebelas-dua belas deh sama Kakaknya, kalau gini…_'

"Ehm," Indonesia berdeham kalem, "mungkin… Memangnya kenapa, Natalya?"

Natalya menghela napas panjang. "Hati-hati dengannya, Indonesia," katanya serius, senyum sangarnya perlahan pudar dan ia kembali ke ekspresi tenangnya yang dewasa. "Mungkin si hamburger kacamata itu hanya sekadar memanfaatkanmu saja."

"Eh?"

Natalya menoleh, iris birunya menatap Indonesia lekat-lekat. "Dulu aku juga... juga…."

"Apa?" Indonesia kini memandangi gadis itu sepenuhnya, iris hitamnya dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap.

Natalya menghela napas lagi, kali ini dengan hembusan keras. "Dulu ia juga mendekatiku sewaktu aku baru saja merdeka—hm,maksudku berpisah dari Kakakku," gumamnya pelan, matanya menatap ke arah rumput taman yang tumbuh di dekat kakinya.

Indonesia memandangi gadis itu dalam diam—ketika mendadak Natalya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ia mendekatiku ketika aku baru berpisah dari Kakak," ulangnya lagi. "Setelahnya ia menawarkan kerja sama denganku, yang langsung kuterima dengan senang hati karena saat itu ekonomi negaraku belum stabil," Natalya menambahkan dengan nada gusar.

"Lalu?"

Natalya menautkan jemarinya, ekspresinya keras. "Setelahnya, cih…" ia mencibir dengan nada jijik, "si hamburger kacamata sialan itu menjauh perlahan, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja," ia mengernyitkan dahinya, iris birunya berkilat-kilat dengan amarah yang menyala-nyala.

Indonesia bergidik sedikit. _Eh, mbak ini sangar sekali…_

"Oh… ehm," sang tuan rumah berdeham singkat, bingung mau memberi respon apa. Tapi sepertinya itu tak perlu, karena Natalya segera meneruskan monolog sakit hatinya.

"Kau tahu, Indonesia…?" gadis pirang itu menegakkan badannya mendadak, dengan _gesture_ yang berbahaya. "Kurasa, si hamburger kacamata brengsek itu meninggalkanku karena...," pundaknya turun dengan ekspresi lelah yang samar.

Indonesia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat gadis itu dalam diam.

"Karena… karena ia sadar kalau tak banyak yang bisa diperas dari negaraku. Cih," gadis itu mendengus dengan ekspresi yang bagi sang tuan rumah di sebelahnya kelihatan seperti '_sakitnya-tuh-disini!_'

Indonesia terdiam sejenak—dan sejurus kemudian, tangannya mendarat di pundak gadis itu, memberi sang personifikasi Belarusia sebuah tepukan lembut yang simpatik.

"Natalya…"

"Hm?" gadis itu, yang kini ekspresinya sudah berubah tenang kembali, menoleh ke arah teman barunya sembari menaikkan alis.

"Aku juga… tidak suka dengan si tengil maniak _junk-food_ itu," bahasa preman dari sang tuan rumah mulai keluar. "Ia memeras negaraku luar-dalam, Natalya!"

Natalya terkejut sedikit akan letupan emosi Indonesia yang mendadak itu. Sosok seorang gadis ayu yang tadi nampak di sebelahnya, mendadak hilang ditelan angin…

"…Aku membencinya, Natalya," Indonesia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Natalya bertemu dengan wajah ayu yang kini berubah perlahan karena dihiasi dengan sebuah seringai lebar, "aku membencinya dengan sepenuh hati, _khukhukhu_…AHAHAHA!"

.

.

(_Natalya kehilangan kata-kata_.)

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung.**_

**.**

**notes ii: **Presiden Belarus, Alexander Lukashenko, berkunjung ke Indonesia pada Selasa (19/3), tahun lalu.

.

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	2. Chapter 2: mission completed

"Aku juga… tidak suka dengan si tengil maniak _junk-food_ itu," bahasa preman dari sang tuan rumah mulai keluar. "Ia memeras negaraku luar-dalam, Natalya!"

Natalya terkejut sedikit akan letupan emosi Indonesia yang mendadak itu. Sosok seorang gadis ayu yang tadi nampak di sebelahnya, mendadak hilang ditelan angin…

"…Aku membencinya, Natalya," Indonesia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Natalya bertemu dengan wajah ayu yang kini berubah perlahan karena dihiasi dengan sebuah seringai lebar, "aku membencinya dengan sepenuh hati, _khukhukhu_…AHAHAHA!"

.

.

(_Natalya kehilangan kata-kata_.)

Si personifikasi Belarusia itu berjengit sedikit, melihat seringai penuh amarah yang berkobar dari sang tuan rumah, yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang Natalya Arlovskaya bergidik. _Orang kalem memang kalau sekalinya sudah panas, bisa bikin jantung cekit-cekit._

"Memangnya…" Natalya menelan ludah sejenak, "memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan si hamburger brengsek itu padamu?"

Ekspresi Indonesia segera berubah kalem. "Oh… banyak," katanya sinis. "Ia telah menjebakku dalam utang luar negeri yang bertumpuk-tumpuk…"

"Lalu?"

"Menjebakku dengan kontrak tambang tembaga selama puluhan tahun, namun ternyata yang dikeruk oleh si maniak burger itu emas," ia meringis, ekspresinya penuh kebencian. "Bayangkan Natalya, emaaaaaas! Bergram-gram, tidak, mungkin malah berkilo-kilo emas!"

Natalya merinding sedikit, entah pada ekspresi sangar gadis itu atau pada kelicikan dari seorang Amerika.

"Daan, ia telah berani-beraninya memata-matai negaraku, Natalya!" sembur Indonesia gusar. "Bayangkan, jaringan komunikasiku disadapnya, rahasia dapurku digondolnya seperti tikus mencuri makanan dari dalam lemari…"

Indonesia mendecakkan lidahnya keras, ekspresinya bahkan bisa membuat seorang Natalya Arlovskaya merinding disko.

"Masih banyak lagi dosa-dosa si maniak makanan sampah itu, Natalya—terlalu banyak sampai tak sanggup kusebutkan!" tukasnya berapi-api. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam kekesalan yang tergambar jelas.

Natalya menatap gadis itu, menghela napas perlahan—dengan _gesture_ simpatik yang samar.

"Hh…." sang personifikasi Belarusia mendesah pelan. "Itu…" ia terdiam sejenak, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, "si hamburger sialan itu sudah keterlaluan, Indonesia!"

"Benar, Natalya!" Indonesia menatap gadis itu dengan solid. "Ia harus diganyang!"

Tapi sepuluh detik kemudian, Natalya menatap heran pada sang tuan rumah di sebelahnya, ketika mendadak pundak gadis itu turun dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Tapi, Natalya…" Indonesia menggeleng sedih, "susah untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat si tikus hamburger itu…"

Natalya terdiam. _Yang dikatakan gadis itu benar_.

Sang personifikasi Belarusia telah lama mendengar tentang sepak-terjang sang negara adidaya itu, dari mulai Asia, Afrika, hingga benua Eropa sendiri. Telah banyak negara yang terjerat dalam hutang-hutang yang menumpuk, berkedok bantuan ekonomi yang disodorkan oleh negara Paman Sam itu.

Bahkan Ivan pun sangat, sangat membencinya. Tapi, ya—perseteruan di antara mereka berdua memang sudah tersohor sejak dulu.

"Indonesia," panggil Natalya mendadak. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Kau membenci Amerika, kan?"

"…ya, sangat."

"Aku juga. Dan Ivan juga," tambahnya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Indonesia menatap Natalya dengan heran, lalu menggeleng.

"Itu artinya," sang personifikasi Belarusia menurunkan sedikit kaus kaki panjangnya—dan menarik sebilah pisau yang berkilauan dari situ, "artinya, aku bisa membantumu untuk membalas dendam pada si hamburger sialan itu!"

"…eh?" Indonesia berjengit sedikit—entah karena merinding pada senjata tajam yang disembunyikan gadis itu, pada senyum maniak yang ditunjukkannya, atau… pada keduanya.

"Nah," Natalya menggosok-gosokkan pisau itu ke rimpel gaun formalnya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lembut. "secara geografis, letak negaraku lebih berdekatan dengan rumahnya dibandingkan dengan negaramu," ia terdiam sejenak, "meski tetap saja jauh… sih, tapi itu tak masalah."

"Lalu?" Indonesia menaikkan alis dengan penasaran.

"Ya, aku bisa saja menyelinap ke rumah si hamburger sialan itu, lalu…" Natalya menyeringai lebar, mengelus pisau di tangannya dengan jemarinya, "membereskannya."

Indonesia berjengit sedikit. Oh, oke. Gadis ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari satu skuadron agen KGB.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Natalya menoleh, memandang sang tuan rumah dengan tatapan bertanya.

.

Indonesia terdiam sejenak.

"Hm…" gadis itu menghela napas pendek, lalu menatap Natalya dengan khawatir. "Tapi… bukankah itu akan membahayakanmu nantinya?"

Natalya tersenyum. "Tenang saja," ia menganggukkan kepala dengan yakin, "aku bisa menjaga diri."

Indonesia menatapnya ragu.

"Selain itu," tambah Natalya lagi, "kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, Ivan pasti akan segera tahu dan langsung menembak kepala si hamburger sialan itu dengan _Tokalev_-nya."

Indonesia menaikkan alis. "Ivan?"

"Kakakku," Natalya memberitahu. Indonesia tak tahu apakah harus tersenyum senang—atau merinding disko pada kata-kata gadis itu tadi.

"…oh, oke," balas Indonesia pada akhirnya. Natalya menatapnya, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ah ya," ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit canggung, rona kemerahan yang samar menyebar di pipi pucatnya, "terima kasih sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan negaraku, ya!"

Indonesia terdiam sejenak, lalu menjabat tangan gadis itu dengan bersahabat. "Sama-sama, Natalya," ia membalas senyum gadis itu.

(_Sepertinya, kalau dilihat-lihat—gadis ini sepertinya tidak seseram kakaknya_.)

"Ah ya," Indonesia merogoh saku bajunya mendadak, mengeluarkan sepotong bika ambon dari dapur tadi, yang dibungkusnya dengan daun pisang. Ia membuka lipatan daun itu perlahan, lalu membagi penganan itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Ini untukmu, Natalya," Indonesia mengulurkan sepotong pada gadis itu. Natalya menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh…?"

"Namanya bika ambon," jelas Indonesia sambil tersenyum ramah. "Makanlah. Enak, lho."

Natalya mengambil kue yang disodorkan gadis itu dengan ragu—lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Rona merah yang hangat menyebar di pipi pucatnya.

.

_(Nyam, nyam. **Enak**.)_

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Epilog**_:

Dua hari telah lewat semenjak pertemuannya dengan sang personifikasi Belarusia.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan Indonesia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah laporan pariwisata untuk bosnya—ketika mendadak telepon di kamarnya berdering.

"Halo?" gumam Indonesia dengan suara mengantuk.

"Halo, Indonesia?" sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya terdengar di seberang, dan rasa kantuk Indonesia langsung sirna.

"Ya, ini aku. Natalya, kau kah itu?" Indonesia berbisik perlahan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara deru mesin dari seberang sambungan.

"Ya, benar. Indonesia?"

"Hm?"

"Target sudah kubereskan."

"Eh?" Indonesia menelan ludah, dalam hati merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak.

"Si hamburger sialan itu sudah ku-_knock out_," kata Natalya santai. "Ia mungkin takkan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa hari, ah ya—mungkin bisa sebulan…"

Indonesia berdeham sejenak, dalam hati mengira-ngira apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu. mungkin… yang pasti sebuah tindakan _rate M—because of violence. And gore, obviously_.

"Oh, oke…. Natalya," Indonesia menahan keinginan untuk menghela napas panjang—antara bergidik sedikit dan puas. "Omong-omong, kau lagi dimana sekarang?"

Terdengar suara desis statis dari seberang, lalu suara Natalya lagi. "Aku sedang di jet pribadiku, dalam perjalanan pulang," balas gadis itu dari seberang.

Indonesia tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, ya," katanya lembut pada sang personifikasi Belarusia itu—dan Indonesia berdoa, mudah-mudahan tak ada seorang agen CIA yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur gadis itu, dan menembaknya dengan revolver yang disambung peredam bunyi ketika ia pulang.

"_Dziakuj_, Indonesia," balas Natalya riang. "Ah ya, jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku dengan Ivan nanti ya, kalau ia telah menerima perasaanku!" tambah gadis itu lagi dengan nada berbunga-bunga.

Indonesia terdiam sejenak. _Jadi, ternyata… seorang Natalya Arlosvah—entah-siapa-namanya itu merupakan pelaku incest…?_

_._

"Oh, oke, Natalya," balas Indonesia pada akhirnya. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Oh ya, Natalya…"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih banyak, ya!" kata Indonesia tulus. "Senang bisa mengenalmu."

Di seberang—Natalya terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar; rona merah yang hangat menyebar di pipinya. "_Dabro zaprašajem_, Indonesia."

Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah lagi kesini, ya!"

"Tentu!" balas Natalya bersemangat—dan untuk sejenak, Indonesia menyadari kalau gadis itu mungkin tidak seseram yang didesas-desuskan negara-negara lain saat mereka berada di pertemuan.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

(_Nun jauh di Washington, Indonesia tidak tahu kalau seorang Alfred F. Jones tengah terkapar di sebuah kamar kosong di Gedung Putih—mulutnya tersumpal dengan stoking berwarna putih, dan kedua tangan serta kakinya terikat erat dengan tali rami. Pandangannya buram sepenuhnya—sebuah kacamata dengan lensa yang remuk dan gagang patah karena diinjak sepatu bot militer tampak di dekat kaki ranjang._

_"Help…me," desisnya terbata-bata, sebuah luka gores yang dalam menganga di pelipisnya, dan perut serta kakinya lebam karena beradu dengan kerasnya tonfa beberapa jam sebelumnya._)

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**notes:**

_Dziakuj_: terima kasih (Belarusian)

_Dabro zaprašajem_: sama-sama (Belarusian)

**.**

(_jakarta, 28/06/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
